Una historia de reyes locos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Lisette de Lapin tuvo que huir de su amada Francia por culpa de un rey loco y atolondrado. ¿Se encontrará con otro en su nueva tierra? Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Para que nos ubiquemos, Lisette de Lapin es la bruja que supuestamente inspiró a Beedle el Bardo para escribir la historia de "Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa carcajeante." Traté de darle un toque más realista (dentro del universo de Jotaká, por supuesto), a ver qué tal quedó todo._

**Una historia de reyes locos**

El conejo bajó las orejas y se aferró al diminuto mástil que adornaba su extraña embarcación. Si había elegido tan extraordinario medio de transporte, era porque nadie nunca le creería a alguien que dijera que había visto a un conejo cruzando el Canal de la Mancha en un caldero. Si alguien decía que la había visto, sería tomado por un loco y nada más.

Atrás quedaba su querida Francia.

Debería haber sabido que involucrarse con ese mocoso estafador era una mala idea. En cualquier momento alguien podía descubrir su engaño. Aunque claro, ella tenía su corazoncito y el pobre chico estaba asustado.

¡Qué idiota!

Era sólo cosa de esperar que los descubrieran. Y lo habían hecho.

Menos mal que Lisette era una bruja inteligente. Si no lo hubiera sido… ¡uf, mejor ni pensarlo! Se había salvado de una buena, evidentemente. Pero el alivio tenía una nota agridulce.

Nunca podría volver a su hogar.

-o-

_Lisette se había pasado toda la tarde muerta de la risa. Unos días antes, como siempre, al ir a buscar la ropa sucia al palacio del rey Carlos, hacía escuchado el último cotilleo de los criados: el rey que quería hacer magia. Y lo mejor de todo era que había contratado a un hombre que decía ser capaz de «despertar» la magia de las personas, después de haber creado una brigada de Cazadores de Brujas. Lisette había estado a punto de dejar caer la carga de ropa interior al suelo. ¿El rey? ¿Haciendo magia? Eso seguramente tenía que entrar en la lista de cosas más ridículas que había escuchado en su vida. ¡Qué risa, por Circe!_

_¿Y de verdad creía que algún brujo iba a hacerle caso a sus anuncios? ¡Pero si él mismo se había encargado de hacerlos esconderse! De verdad, Francia era gobernada por un idiota. Lisette esperaba que el próximo monarca tuviera algo más de sentido común._

_Después de haber oído la historia del maravilloso Hechicero Mayor y Profesor Particular de Magia del Rey, la lavandera no había podido evitar ir a espiar a los jardines, donde los criados habían comentado que el hombrecillo le estaba enseñando al rey a usar la magia. Lo que vio, sólo podía ser definido como hilarante: el respetable rey Carlos estaba de lo más concentrado moviendo lo que ella reconoció como una ramita partida por la mitad, guiado por un hombrecillo delgado. Lisette había tenido que bajar de su escondite en la copa del árbol para reírse a sus anchas. ¡Qué es escena más ridícula!_

_Por esa razón, la vieja lavandera no había podido parar de reírse en toda la tarde. Cada vez que le parecía que iba a calmarse un poco, se imaginaba al rey con corona y todo blandiendo una varita y le daba risa de nuevo. ¡Así no había quién trabajara! Uf, por no mencionar la historia del hombre que «despertaba» la magia… ¡y el rey le creía!_

_Quizás por estar riéndose como una loca fue que no tomó las precauciones que solía tomar para que nadie la descubriera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las cortinas de su cabaña estaban abiertas de par en par, ya era tarde y un joven estaba parado en la mitad de su cocina._

—_¡Tenéis que ayudarme! —exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, al ver que la bruja se fijaba en él—. ¡Debéis hacerlo!_

—_¿Quién sois? —preguntó ella a su vez mientras buscaba su varita en su bolsillo. Tendría que defenderse con magia, aunque sólo se tratara de un sin-magia. Sin embargo, el jovencito no parecía tener un cuchillo, siquiera. Estaba desarmado. Sin embargo, discretamente hizo un gesto en dirección a las camisas que estaban flotando al fondo de la habitación, que cayeron al suelo delicadamente._

—_Mi nombre es Guillaume de Plamondon —respondió el hombre con una reverencia pomposa. Lisette levantó una ceja—. Soy el Hechicero Mayor y Profesor Particular de Magia del Rey. Y como tal, requiero que vos me ayudéis a conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros._

—_¿De qué habláis? —Lisette decidió que su mejor alternativa era hacerse la que no entendía de qué hablaba ese muchacho._

—_Sois una bruja —declaró el joven, parándose muy derecho, como si con eso fuera a intimidar a la mujer que tenía al frente._

—_¿Una bruja? —La mujer dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, que esperaba desconcertara al muchacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba para un Confundus y un Obliviate?_

—_Sí, una bruja —repitió él con menos seguridad que la vez anterior—. ¿O vais a negar que laváis la ropa del rey con magia? —añadió dándose vuelta, sólo para encontrar las camisas arrugadas en el suelo. Lisette lo escuchó murmurar algo así como «Pero si yo lo vi»._

_Si ese jovenzuelo viera las manchas que el monarca dejaba en su ropa interior, ni siquiera cuestionaría que la magia era la única forma de quitarlas. A veces, Lisette pensaba que debía ir a hablar con los cocineros del castillo para averiguar qué le echaban a la comida. O si simplemente el rey era un puerco._

—_Por supuesto que lo niego, señor —declaró ella con total seguridad—. ¿Acaso no tiene una mujer decente el derecho a defenderse de acusaciones impías? —añadió esperando que el joven decidiera retractarse de sus acusaciones._

—_Yo sé lo que vi —masculló, aunque Lisette se pudo dar cuenta de que ya no estaba tan seguro como al principio._

—_Puede haber sido una ilusión, señor. Los ojos suelen engañarnos —dijo la joven—. Os aseguro que soy una mujer cristiana y devota, nunca me involucraría con esas malas artes —agregó haciendo la señal de la cruz y bajando la mirada modestamente._

_Bueno, eso era verdad. Lisette de Lapin era un mujer cristiana y devota, que nunca se metería con las malas artes. Ahora, la magia no era una mala arte, por supuesto. La magia dependía de quién la ejerciera. Y Lisette nunca la había usado para hacer daño. Había sido absolutamente sincera con el joven._

_Guillaume la miró incrédulo por unos instantes, antes de bajar la cabeza y los hombros en un gesto derrotado._

—_Dios mío. ¿Y qué haré ahora? —musitó para sí mismo, aunque Lisette no pudo evitar oírlo. Y tampoco pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Pobre muchacho, con ese bigotillo de pena y tan flacucho._

—_Quizás pueda ayudaros con vuestros problemas —le ofreció con el tono más amable que pudo convocar—. Permitidme prepararos un vaso de vino con especias y me diréis lo que sucede._

—_No creo que podáis ayudarme —suspiró él, pero se dejó conducir mansamente hacia una silla cerca de la chimenea—. Le he prometido al rey que le enseñaré a usar magia._

_Lisette casi deja caer el copón de bronce que llevaba en la mano. ¡Era el hombre que despertaba la magia! La bruja fue incapaz de reprimir la carcajada que escapó de sus labios en ese momento. El hombrecillo la miró con el entrecejo fruncido._

—_¿De qué os reís, si puede saberse? —inquirió._

—_De nada, señor. Sólo he recordado una anécdota familiar, nada de importancia —respondió la bruja, tomando una barrita de metal y dejándola en el fuego—. ¿Por qué habéis dicho semejante cosa a su Majestad?_

_El joven no contestó, sino que se limitó a mirar al vacío, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Lisette pensó que se parecía a un muchacho de su pueblo, con el que había coqueteado cuando aún era joven y atractiva. Pierrot había tenido el mismo aire desgarbado de ese muchacho._

_Quizás por eso se decidió a ayudarle._

-o-

La primera impresión que Lisette tuvo de Inglaterra no fue buena. ¡Era tan gris y oscura! No entendía cómo era que los ingleses podían vivir ahí. Peor aún, cómo podía gustarles ese lugar. Remó con su caldero hacia una parte protegida de la playa y se apeó de un salto. Con un movimiento, volvió a convertirse en humana. Con su varita, encogió el caldero y las cosas que contenía y lo enterró junto a una roca, debidamente protegido con algunos hechizos que conocía.

Ahora tenía que buscar un lugar a dónde ir.

Se transformó nuevamente en el conejo blanco y salió saltando en busca de algún lugar que sirviera.

-o-

_La bruja soltó una maldición mientras intentaba aferrarse a las paredes de piedra que rodeaban los jardines del rey. Ella ya no estaba para esos trotes, evidentemente. Pero la historia del muchacho la había conmovido, no podía negarlo. Su madre estaba muy enferma y él necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero para ayudarla. El chico era lo único que la mujer tenía en el mundo y no quería dejarla sola en el mundo. Y tampoco quería morir, por supuesto. Porque ése era el destino que le esperaba si el idiota del rey se daba cuenta de su engaño._

_No era de extrañar que a ella le hubiera dado pena el pobre muchacho. Y ahí estaba, sentada en una muralla, lista para llevar a cabo el plan que habían trazado._

_Vio como algunos súbditos escogidos entraban a los jardines del castillo, donde el rey había anunciado que se llevaría a cabo la exhibición de sus maravillosos poderes mágicos. Había ordenado que se instalara una tarima de madera, fastuosamente decorada con los colores de la la casa real, para que todos fueran testigos de las habilidades mágicas de su rey. Lisette suspiró. Si tenía más público, las probabilidades de que alguien la viera eran mayores. No le gustaba mucho esa idea._

—_¡Ahora, haré desaparecer el tocado de esa dama! —anunció pomposamente el rey apuntando con la ramita al elaborado tocado de una de las damas de la corte. Lisette suspiró hondamente y apuntó al sombrero con su propia varita, musitando un hechizo._

_Ante el asombro de todos los congregados ahí, el tocado desapareció sin dejar rastros. La mujer, evidentemente compungida, se tocaba la cabeza nerviosamente. La lavandera vio que, aunque intentaba reír como las personas a su alrededor, estaba francamente aterrada. El rey anunció a continuación que iba a devolverle el tocado, para lo que la apuntó nuevamente. Lisette musitó unas palabras mágicas y el tocado volvió a aparecer elegantemente instalado en los rizos de la cortesana._

—_¡Mis queridos súbditos, a continuación haré levitar a mi caballo preferido! —exclamó el rey, evidentemente alentado por el éxito de su anterior hechizo—. ¡Traédmelo!_

_Un par de palafreneros jovencitos, llegaron hacia la tarima con el noble bruto. El rey lo apuntó con la ramita, moviéndola con majestuosidad. Desde los arbustos, la anciana lavandera hizo lo mismo, pronunciando las palabras mágicas. El animal se elevó unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, ante la mirada asombrada de los asistentes. Cuando el rey bajó la varita, la bruja en los arbustos hizo lo mismo, depositado al animal suavemente en el pasto._

—_Ahora, damas y caballeros… —empezó a decir el rey, pero se detuvo. No se le ocurría que otro truco hacer. En ese momento, un guardia del castillo se acercó con el cadáver de un perro en sus brazos._

—_Su majestad, anoche Sabre, el mejor de vuestros sabuesos de caza, murió —dijo mientras dejaba el cuerpo inmóvil del perro en el piso de la tarima._

_El rey se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer. Pero no se demoró mucho en levantar la cabeza. Por supuesto. Esa sería la muestra suprema de su poder mágico. Si él podía controlar a la muerte, sería el monarca más respetado del mundo._

_Lo conocerían como "el rey que conquistó a la muerte". Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso._

_Se paró muy erguido, dando su mejor pose majestuosa, y apuntó al can inerte con su varita. Nada sucedió. Desde el fondo de la audiencia, el rey Carlos escuchó unas risillas ahogadas. Se mordió el labio mientras alzaba nuevamente la varita y mascullaba algunas palabras mágicas de las que le había enseñado el Hechicero Mayor._

_Pero nada._

_El chucho ese evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a cooperar. No ladraba, no se movía ni nada. El rey sintió que las mejillas le ardían ante las nuevas risas que provenían de la audiencia, ahora menos disimuladas que las anteriores. El rey se irguió nuevamente, haciendo como que no escuchaba a sus súbditos riendo, y apuntó la varita una vez más hacia el perro._

—_¡Levántate! —vociferó._

_Nada._

_Poco a poco, las risas del público se hicieron más fuertes. Pero una risotada fue peor que todas las otras. Una carcajada que venía de un arbusto. Furioso, el rey ordenó que sus guardias se dirigieran ahí. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con una anciana lavandera que se desternillaba de la risa._

—_Su Majestad, esa bruja ha estado bloqueando vuestra magia —dijo el Hechicero Mayor señalando la varita de madera que la mujer tenía en la mano._

_Inmediatamente, el rey ordenó que se la llevaran a los calabozos._

_Junto con el Hechicero Mayor. Seguro que él también tenía la culpa por no haberle enseñado bien a resucitar._

-o-

Después de volver a su forma conejil, Lisette había decidido ir de polizona en una carreta que se dirigía a Londres. La capital de Inglaterra no había mejorado en lo absoluto la opinión de la bruja acerca de la ciudad. No, seguía pareciéndole un lugar gris y aburrido. Nada como su bella París y sus encantos. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir en la grisácea Bretaña. Lisette siempre había sido de esas personas que buscaban el lado bueno de la vida. Quizás Londres no estaba tan mal. Las calles eran bonitas y el idioma no sonaba del todo horrible.

Quizás si podría tener una vida ahí. Quizás podría empezar de nuevo.

-o-

_Las celdas del castillo eran oscuras. Oscuras y heladas. Por más que Lisette había intentado pedirles a los guardias una manta o alguna bebida caliente, sus pedidos habían caído en oídos sordos. Ninguno de los celadores parecía querer hablarle a una mujer acusada de brujería. Y por los quejidos y lloriqueos del "Hechicero Mayor" en la celda del lado, suponía que tampoco con hombres, por mucho que hubieran sido los Profesores Particulares del Rey. Y para colmo de males, le habían quitado la varita y la habían roto frente a ella. Su mente había optado por un plan arriesgado, pero necesitaba encontrar un momento en que los guardias no estuvieran pendientes de ella. No necesitaba más que unos minutos para hacerlo, pero cualquiera lo hacía con esos tipos tan feos mirando entre los barrotes._

_Lisette se encogió y se apoyó en la pared de piedra. Si no fuera porque estaba decidida a salir de ahí como fuese, ya habría perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí. Se habría abandonado a la desidia y a esperar su destino, que sólo podía ser uno._

_Unas semanas después del incidente en los jardines del rey, Lisette escuchó cómo se llevaban al chico de la celda del lado. Escuchó a los guardias decirle que era una escoria humana y que se encargarían de hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Escuchó los gemidos del joven pidiendo compasión._

_Quizás antes Lisette había sentido pena por ese muchacho. Antes. Ahora sentía mucha rabia. ¿Por qué le había suplicado su ayuda con tanta desesperación para después traicionarla así? No, no podía sentir pena por ese jovencito aunque sabía lo que le esperaba afuera de las celdas. Nada bonito._

_Pero fue en ese momento que la bruja vio su oportunidad. Escuchó cómo el joven trataba de resistirse a ser llevado al patíbulo y que los guardias que estaban apostados frente a su propia celda iban a ayudar al resto._

_Ése era el momento. No podía desperdiciar ni un instante. Cuando escuchó los pasos de sus carceleros alejarse de la puerta, seguidos de los gritos de dolor de Guillaume. Se transformó en conejo y corrió a través de los barrotes, aprovechando la distracción de los guardias. Nadie vio al conejo blanco escabullirse de la celda de la bruja, mucho menos lo vieron meterse en un agujero en la pared._

_Lisette de Lapin era libre._

_Sabía que tenía que irse. Lo más lejos posible. Por eso, no miró hacia atrás cuando oyó los llantos de Guillaume, o cuando escuchó caer el hacha sobre el patíbulo del patio de la cárcel. No podía evitar sentir un poco de compasión por él, pero se las había buscado. Si no hubiera intentado venderla, quizás ella habría intentado salvarlo. Pero no pensaba arriesgarse por un niñato que había intentado entregarla así, de buenas a primeras._

_Lisette podía ser muy compasiva, cuando quería. Pero no era tonta, no. Y sí un poco vengativa._

_Lástima por Guillaume de Plamondon._

-o-

Uno de los edificios que llamó la atención de Lisette es un enorme castillo de piedra. Afuera había varios guardias, y todo parecía indicar que se trataba del castillo del rey. Pero eso no es lo que más la atrajo de él. No.

Lo que hizo que Lisette se dirigiera al jardín fue la cantidad de flores que ahí había. De todos los colores, formas y aromas por haber. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana, hubiera sonreído de oreja a oreja, pero creía que por el momento se quedaría como conejo. Rápidamente, se introdujo en el jardín.

Los aromas eran aún más agradables de lo que le habían parecido desde afuera. Le recordaban un poco los olores del jardín de su querido Beauxbatons.

—Vamos, Henry, mi amor —escuchó la voz de una mujer tras unos arbustos. Curiosa, Lisette se asomó a mirar. Una mujer vestida muy elegantemente jugaba con un niño pequeño, también vestido con mucha elegancia. Como un pequeño príncipe.

Lisette los observó atentamente. No se demoró en descubrir que se trataba de la reina Catherine de Valois y el pequeño heredero de la corona. Un nuevo rey.

La bruja observó al pequeño bebé, preguntándose si alguna vez sería tan ridículo y estúpido como su contraparte francesa. Y decidió que ella estaría ahí para evitarlo. De alguna forma u otra se encargaría de que el pequeño Henry fuera mejor rey que Carlos.

Aunque tuviera que hacerlo en forma de conejo blanco.

**FIN**

* * *

_La verdad es que me gustó mucho escribir esto. Lisette es todo un personaje y me divertí mucho imaginando cómo pudo haber sido la historia real. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. La última parte, cuando conoce al pequeño Henry, está basada en el hecho de que según la leyenda Pottérica, Lisette aconsejó a Henry VI en forma de conejo, razón por la cual se decía que estaba un poco mal de la azotea.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
